


Dusters and Hips

by Little_Neliel



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A bit of crack near the end, Fluff and Angst, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, i don't even know what this is, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: Clint's latest wardrobe choices have a drastic effect on one Bucky Barnes. All the sex follows - with a not so great ending?





	Dusters and Hips

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know guys, I'm sorry. (not sorry?)
> 
> I haven't written in years but the bug bit me today (the porn bug apparently) and I have absolutely fallen in love with this pairing in a way I haven't since M!Shep/Kaid.
> 
> Also with an ending slightly inspired by a story I read on the Mass Effect kink meme years ago (if I can ever find it again I'll link it!). 
> 
> Not beta'd but enjoy!

“I don’t know where you found that thing,” Bucky growls as he shoves Clint to fall backwards onto their bed, “but fuck…” he trails off as he takes in the sight before him.

Clint had acquired a long black duster, and somehow managed to pull off looking like sex on legs with it. The tight purple shirt that showed more than it hid of his well defined body, didn’t help either. That and slim black jeans hugged every curve of his legs. The archer’s eyes were lidded as he took in the soldier raking his eyes over his form. Licking his lips, he smirked, “You gonna finish that though, or just stare? Because the way you’ve been eyeballing me all night, you better be ready to fuck me into this mattress.”

Bucky hesitates a bit at that, his face dropping a little, “Clint...I…”

Clint shakes his head and sits up a bit, “Buck, come on. I know you won’t hurt me, you’re in control now, and I need this. Please?” He leans back, letting the soldier take it all in, the duster, the pants, and the purple shirt, now riding up to expose the v’s of Clint’s hips.

Bucky responds with only a growl, reaching down and shoving up the shirt. His hands immediately returned to travel over the taunt chest now presented to him. He raked his fingers up Clint’s abs, dragging a groan from the archer. He grinned slightly as he stopped at Clint’s nipples, currently peaked with desire. 

“Look like someone’s happy to see me,” he said, as he dragged his fingernails across them. Clint arches into the touch, but at the same time, he turns his reddening face to the side, almost embarrassed at how sensitive his nipples are. 

“Don’t you hide your pretty face from me,” Bucky whispers, reaching out to turn Clint’s face so their eyes meet. A tender moment breaks the heat, as Bucky leans over to give Clint a gentle kiss, pouring his love for the archer into it. When they break apart, the blush has retreated from the archer’s face, to be replaced once again with the burning heat for his lover.

“Good”, Bucky smiles before returning his attention to the wonderful pecs before him. He smooths over the peaks as he reaches down to take one in his mouth. With practiced ease he swirled the bud in his mouth, while his hand continue to tease the other one. Clint thrashed underneath his ministrations, his moans growing louder. After a few minutes, he switched, his tongue trailing to the other side, as his metal hand came up to rest where his lips once were.

Clint hisses at the cold sensation on his moist chest, but doesn’t pull away. If anything, pushing harder into his lover’s touch, demanding more. Bucky gives into that demand a little, nipping at the bud in his lips, while his fingers pinch and twist the other one.

“Bucky,” he groans, “Please…”

Bucky pulls off Clint’s nipple with a pop, “Please what, doll?”

The archer doesn’t respond, only moans, lifting his hips to grind into Bucky’s. 

“Mmm, getting a little impatient are we?” Bucky pushes himself up, “You’ve been teasing me all night with this damn thing, I think I’m entitled to a little payback, don’tcha think?” he drawls.

“Nngggh, Bucky…..”

Bucky remains where he is, one eyebrow raised, as he watches the archer squirm.

“Bucky…” Clint arches towards him, missing the soldier's touch. With a groan he drops back down to the bed, “Fine….okay, fine,” he whimpers, “Do whatever you want, but please...don’t stop touching me.”

Grinning, Bucky grabs Clint by the shoulder and shoves him on his side, “As much as I love this thing, let’s get it off.” With a heave, he pulls the duster off Clint, arm whirling and muscles bunching as he pulls it out from the weight of the other man. “I don’t want you to ruin it and never be able to wear it again,” Tossing the duster aside, he lets the archer roll back on to his back. 

“Arms above your head,” he commands, “No touching.”

Clint closes his eyes and lets loose a moan at being bossed around, but his arms move to rest above his head. Bucky reaches to push the shirt back up from where it had travelled down while they dealt with the jacket. With it almost framing Clint’s pecs, he leans down for a quick swipe of his tongue over them, then trails downward. Following the faint line of blonde hair, he licks and nips until he arrives at Clint’s pants. Currently tented, the archer’s dick straining against the restriction.

With a smirk on his face, Bucky gets to work freeing Clint. With quick, practiced motions he undoes the jeans, and then rips the pants down his legs, underwear and all. Freed from its confinement, Clint’s dick bobs against his abs, precome smearing over the muscles and pulling another moan from the archer.

The need for words is gone, all that remains in actions. Bucky’s mind focused on the single thought of fucking Clint through the mattress. With quick motions, the soldier grabs the lube from the bedside drawer. Dropping his own pants with the same quickness, he coats his dick and pushs against Clint’s entrance.

“You read for me, doll?”

Getting nothing but a moan and arched hips in return, he pushes in with a sharp thrust, burying himself into the familiar heat.

“Ngggh...Bucky!” Clint cries, body arching against the rapid intrusion.

Grabbing the archer’s legs, Bucky starts a steady thrusting rhythm, pulling Clint close with each thurst. “Yeah, you fucking take it,” he grunts as he slams harder and harder into Clint, trying to get deeper and deeper with each thrust. The other man’s grip on his inhibitions are rapidly dropping and the sounds are coming louder and longer now.

Another few quick thrusts and Bucky pulls out. This isn’t how he want to finish, some primal need is driving him to breed his archer good, and claim him for himself. Grabbing the archer by the hips he flips him over, shoves him further up the bed so he can climb up behind him. 

He drapes himself over Clint, wrapping his arms around the muscular chest underneath him, hands flat over his pecs. He nuzzles his face down into the archer’s neck, close enough so he can whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to take you, breed you, make you mine,” he growls. Clint moans long and loud at that, pushing himself back into Bucky’s body.

Raising himself back up, Bucky grabs the archer’s hips and drove in. Picking up a steady rhythm, he pounds into Clint, who arches his back to meet the thrusts.

“Yeah Buck,” he manages to strangle out between thrusts, his voice absolutely wrecked, “Harder, god, harder, please,” he begs.

Bucky gasps as Clint’s voice pushes all his buttons, and with a roar, drives into him one last time, pushing Clint over the edge, and the archer’s hips to the bed as his release follows.

Expect there’s a horrible crack, and Clint grunts in pain.

No…no, no, no, Bucky thinks. He quickly pulls out and rolls Clint over.

“Clint…” he pauses as Clint lets out a whimper, his face is scrunched up in pain. 

“My hip,” the archer groans.

Bucky looks down to see the other man’s hip at an unnatural angle, and pushes himself away. His control had deserted him, just like he was afraid it would. He’s hurt the one person he promised he never would.

“Buck,” Clint calls softly, “Buck, come on now, don’t freak out on me now.”

He lets himself look up and meet Clint’s eyes. He sees pain, but no anger, no accusations.

“Jarvis,” he calls out, “Get the doc on call, we’re coming down.” Collecting himself, he pulls on a pair of sweatpants and then grabs a discarded blanket from their bed, and gently wraps Clint in it.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers, as he picks up Clint and cradles him to his chest. Clint just gives the best smile he can.

“It’s okay Buck, I pushed you for this, and really, I’m looking forward to Steve’s face when we tell him what happened.”

Bucky shakes his head as he enters the elevator, “Medical floor Jarvis.”

“Right away, Sgt Barnes,” the AI replies as the doors slide shut and the elevator descends at a rapid pace. 

At the medical floor, Bucky exited the elevator and almost ran to the exam room, where the doctor on call waited. 

The doc raised a brow as the soldier lays Clint on the exam table, “What happened?”

Bucky manages to keep himself from changing any shade of red, but wasn’t able to get an answer out that didn’t sound horrible.

“I fell, in the shower” Clint grumbles. Bucky gives him the side eye, no one would believe that, least of all the doc, when neither the sheet, nor Clint, were wet in any way beyond some sweat and cum.

“Right,” the doctor rolls his eyes, “What did you hurt in your fall?”

“Right hip,” Clint ground out.

The doctor pulled up the sheet on his right hand side, doing his best to preserve Clint’s dignity for the moment. He poked and prodded for a bit, causing Clint to close his eyes in pain, his grip on Bucky’s arm tightening.

“Well, it’s definitely broken, we’re going to have to set and cast it. You’ll be out of action for quite awhile.”

Bucky’s heart fell. He knew this would be the outcome, but if he’d just stuck to his guns, and not let the archer talk him into this, Clint wouldn’t be out of action. He knew how much the archer chafed at any downtime.

“…Bucky!” Clint had to shout to get the soldier's attention. When Bucky finally acknowledges him and meets his eyes, the archer is smiling, “Hey, don’t let it get you down. Go grab some more clothes while the doc gets me set. It’s going to be okay.”

Bucky looks down, realizing he’s still barefoot, with only a pair of sweatpants on, and Clint is still only wearing a rucked up purple shirt. Blushing he nods in acknowledgment, gives Clint a quick kiss, and heads back to their floor to get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I may add on, I do really want to write the part where Steve finds out and we all get disappointed dad.
> 
> I make no promises though! <3


End file.
